Raditz's Gladiator challenge
by Richard0
Summary: The second sequel of Return of Raditz Who will win the tourney and how? Ancient fic completed. This is the conclusion to the lame series. The only thing recent about it is the opening message. Enjoy. i doubt you will.
1. PART 01

This is the last installment of the LAME series, "Return Of Raditz" this installment is as original as the last but like the others it lack descriptive material. Keep in mind that this fic has been done A LONG TIME AGO, maybe years ago, but I never posted it on Without further ado I present the second sequel to "Return of Raditz". If you review please bear in mind that flaming isn't necessary I know it sucks and PALES in complexion to the current dbz fic I am writing.i never edited this shit, so the only thing recent about it is THIS opening message, Even the messages at the end are ancient just to let you know. I dunno why I'm posting this speech, there won't be any audience. But just in case….

PART 1

Raditz returned soon after the announcement was made.

Vegeta planned the strategy while they were waiting for the missing people there. Goku , Goten and Goku jr.

Raditz returned with high pride. The Z fighters were led to a huge colosseum. Raditz accompanied by his sons , kerelu and other worthy saiya-jins entered the ring.

Vegeta and the others were at the other side of the stadium.

A saiya-jin with long yellow hair and green silky eyes walked to the front and announced the battle.

"Hello and welcome , saiya-jins to the first ever Annual Radican survival matches. I shall announce the rules. First off the challengers on the ahem , human team" as mentioned the team the crowd booed.

"they will be fighting our weakest warriors , and then if they beat them they can move on to stronger opponents . If they miraculously defeat all they will face our lord." He said as the crowd cheered for Raditz.

Raditz pulled his hair back and gleamed with pride. He was no longer known as a third class warrior but as a ranking higher than a prince. However they was something still bothering him…

'where are you Kakarot ?' he asked

"Moving on. The rules are simple the player either forfeits or dies . Then the next player will come to fight until the opponents are reduced to zero. On a personal note I think that the first opponent will beat the human . I mean look at the weak fighters" said the proud announcer as the crowd roared with laughter.

Then it started as a guy with a fat muscular body came out.

"Ok Chiaotsu go." Said Tien, As all the others nodded.

The time was now that the first fighters step up

Toon in for PART 2 as Chiaotsu faces this opponent.


	2. PART 02

PART 2

"Our first challenger to die , CHIAOTSU ! and our champion is TUMBARU !" began the announcer as the two stepped in.

Tumbaru smirked as Chiaotsu sighed .

"Hey dolly give up now and I'll go easy on you !" teased Tumbaru

"in your dreams . This where you will visit your dead mother and cry to her." Said Chiaotsu intentionally.

"WHAT ! YOU BITCH ! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT !" screamed Tumbaru.

Tumbaru flew at Chiaotsu he punched him flat. Tumbaru smiled but Chiaotsu turned to him with an expressionless face.

"Huh ?" Tumbaru was confused as Chiaotsu smirked and kicked him.

"Here you go this is where you will visit your mother ! MINI DODONA BARRAGE " screamed Chiaotsu and fired yellow beams half his size "NOOOOOOOO !" screamed Tumbaru before dying.

"It seems the challengers miraculously won. That's a mystery !" commented the announcer as the crowd threw ki blasts at Chiaotsu missing him completely.

"Our second challenger to face this stupid white faced human is…..SHITOKU !"

Shitoku stepped in. With no time to hesitate Shitoku appeared behind Chiaotsu and hit him from behind. Then he gave him three kicks on his back.

He did a nice pummeling on Chiaotsu but Chiaotsu managed to pull him back with a small ki blast.

"Well….playing rough are we ?" said Chiaotsu and kicked Shitoku to the wall.

"DODONA BEAM RAY !" screamed Chiaotsu and Shitoku was killed instantly.

Toon in for PART 3 to see how Chiaotsu's limit shows.


	3. PART 03

PART 3

Chiaotsu had the upper hand. He had defeated about thirty opponents. It seemed easy for him. Too easy.

"Our next fighter is…..Tsulamb." said the announcer. An expressionless fighter entered the colosseum.

Chiaotsu smirked with cockiness Chiaotsu waited for the guy to attack.

Then suddenly he felt something hit his stomach hard.

Chiaotsu fired a blue ki blast to push him off but he felt a kick spring on the back of his head.

Chiaotsu was sent to the wall.

"MINI DODONA BARRAGE !" tried Chiaotsu but the opponent appeared above him and with a punch sent him to the ground.

Chiaotsu flew up from the ground and attacked Tsulamb but Tsulamb merely grabbed him from the neck and threw him to the wall.

As he crashed Chiaotsu fired two yellow twin beams at Tsulamb's legs.

Tsulamb's knees were bleeding and he was damaged.

"Got 'im" said Chiaotsu and flew to Tsulamb's head he pummeled him badly. Tsulamb tried to move and defend. But his legs were busted and he was left totally defenseless as Chiaotsu damaged his other useful body parts.

Tsulamb jumped back and fired two blue beams but Chiaotsu dodged them and fired a red beam at Tsulamb.

Tsulamb fired a red beam which slammed Chiaotsu to the wall

The odds were equal.

Then Vegeta glared at Chiaotsu and Chiaotsu remembered the strategy.

"I give up !" said Chiaostu as the crowd cheered.

"OUR SECOND FIGHTER TO CHALLENGE TSULAMB IS UH….BULMA !"

Toon in for PART 4 as we see how Bulma can put up a fight


	4. PART 04

PART 4

Bulma came in with a robot twice the damaged Tsulamb's size.

Bulma fired some lasers and finished Tsulamb off.

Then some guy named Orotobi came in.

Bulma loomed forward and punched him instantly. He threw a ki blast which had no effect.

She grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Then the saiya-jin smirked and went Super saiya-jin.

He attacked her and had a major effect. She mad a laser sword and wounded him badly,

He got mad and fired a blue ki blast at her which almost destroyed the suit. Suddenly Bulma came out of it partly yet the rest of the suit exploded and killed the SSJ.

Then the next fighter stepped in. He transformed SSJ immeadietly.

She made her laser sword again and attacked him yet he came from behind and kicked her to the ground.

After seeing this Bulma admitted defeat.

The crowd were surprised that the challengers had gotten this far.

The announcer congratulated the SSJ and the SSJ smirked at Vegeta.

Bulma winked at Vegeta as he grinned. They knew that they would make it !

"Hehe Soon Kakarot will come and then we'll have the upper hand." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta whispered something in Kami's ear.

Kami flew to the announcer and told him the plan. The announcer nodded.

"IT SEEMS THE STUPID CHALLENERS WANT A DOUBLE MATCH ! KAMI AND PICCOLO VERSUS UDAN AND QUALTZ"

Toon in to Part 5 as we see Kami and Piccolo go head to head with these SSJs


	5. PART 05

PART 5

The two went SSJ and Piccolo and Kami elbowed them and killed them instantly.

It was like that why Piccolo and Kami must have killed Forty pairs of SSJs , SSJ2s and ASSJs.

As the crowd booed Piccolo and Kami fought grandly killing saiya-jins

Then a SSJ3 and a SSJ4 both stepped in.

The SSJ4 leaned back against the wall as his partner fought the two.

The SSJ3 appeared behind them and double kicked them to the ground.

Kami loomed forward as Piccolo got up.

The SSJ3 fired a blue ki blast at Kami which sent him right back to the ground.

However Piccolo zoomed from behind and grabbed him by the neck.

The SSJ3 appeared behind Piccolo and attempted to kick him. But just when he thought he'd got him Piccolo comes from above and kicks him to the ground.

Then Kami and Piccolo nodded at each other.

"MAKANENSOPPO !" the two shouted using their fullest force to eliminate the saiya-jin

Then Piccolo hurried at the SSJ4 leaning against the wall.

But the SSJ4 simply kicked him upwards.

Kami fought him but he stood no chance against the powerful fighter.

The SSJ4 simply grasped them both by the neck and double kicked them to the walls.

The two were in a desperate situation.

The gave up unwillingly.

Tien stepped to take the challenge and he declared a triple fight.

Two more SSJ4s joined the other one. One of them was Kerelu which Yamcha was soon to face the other was a short guy which Krillin was gonna take on.

Toon in for Part 6 as Tien shows a new technique along with Yamcha and Krillin.


	6. PART 06

PART 6

Tien stared at his opponent then he suddenly got hit at the back of his head.

Tien slid back in the game. He fought with might and fury yet the slick warrior was no match for the SSJ4

"DODONA BEAM RAY !" fired Tien but the SSJ4 kicked it back at him which abrubtly sent him to the walls.

Yamcha fired punches at Kerelu yet Kerelu grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

Yamcha pushed him back and fired three kicks at once. Kerelu blocked all three of them and exchanged a punch which totally left a mark.

Yamcha attempted a dropkick yet Kerelu caught it and kicked Yamcha headfirst to the walls.

Krillin was runnin away from his opponent yet it was no use as he got a maximum number of kicks in the head.

"KAMEHAMEHA !" fired Krillin which missed by far as the SSJ4 dodged and punched him , the punch was followed by a kick and then another punch in the gut.

Krillin stepped back.

"DESTRUCTO DISK AHH !" fired Krillin but the SSJ4 caught it and sent it to Vegeta who easily destroyed it. The SSJ4 kept on pummeling Krillin.

Then the humans stepped back

"Have you guys had enough yet ?" asked the elite fighter Kerelu.

The three looked at each other and smiled.

"You wish !" Tien said.

The three SSJ4s were shocked yet they attacked like before.

Tien started flying in an opposite triangle routine.

The SSJ4 looked at him wondering what he's up to repeating that routine. Then his scouter picked his speed going up rapidly.

Raditz looked at Tien.

"That speed ! its speed surpasses the Radican technique." Said Radiz.

Tien attacked and punched him . His fist went through the guy's guts.

The guy died wondering what happened.

Yamcha powered up. His power level was much higher now.

"You're dead Kerelu." Said Yamcha.

"You wish ! KEJOSA !" fired Kerelu with his twin beams.

Yamcha kicked them off.

"SPIRIT BOMB !" fired Yamcha which totally damaged Kerelu.

Yamcha attacked from above then he fired a kamehameha and killed Kerelu.

The SSJ4 attacked.

'now' thought Krillin. "FOREST OF THE DESTRUCTO DISK !" yelled Krillin and hundreds of Destructo discs protected him. The SSJ4 didn't care he went through. His punch was an inch from Krillin's face . Then Krillin clenched his fist and the destructo discs closed down on the SSJ4 killing him. Before he was killed he screamed a scream of defeat.

Raditz smiled.

"Impressive. Humans you defeated my most elite fighters." Said Raditz

"You better believe it." Said Yamcha.

"Yet I have a surprise for you !" said Raditz.

Toon in for Part 7 as Raditz shows us his surprise.


	7. PART 07

PART 7

At that moment Goku and Goku jr arrive.

"Where's Goten ?" asked Gohan.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Kakarot ? you just made it in time ! yes here's my surprise" said Raditz and then a figure walked in. Totally amazing everyone including Vegeta there he was…..Brolly

In legendary SSJ4 form.

"KAKAROTTO! KAKAROTTO !" screamed Brolly and attacked Goku head on.

"FOREST OF THE DESTRUCTO DISC !" screamed Krillin but Brolly wasn't threatened by the attack he went threw them unfazed .

"Impossible."

Tien and Yamcha attacked him head on but he grabbed them both by the neck and threw them to the walls.

18 fired some ki blasts yet she was kicked out of the way.

"I have a surprise !" said Goku jr.

"SNAGURU TECHNIQUE" suddenly a giant snake formed . Brolly took it forgranted yet it wounded and then it pushed him to the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Brolly attacked but missed the snake wrapped itself around Brolly. Brolly felt himself losing power. But then he saw Goku flash SSJ4 and with magnificent force he killed the snake and kicked Goku jr away. Uub posed no threat either as he was easily pushed aside.

Vegeta went in front.

"Take this ! AZZI CANNON " a yellow beam filled the air and Brolly was sent deep into the wall. He was really wounded.

There was complete silence for two minutes then Brolly came out and kneed Vegeta to the walls engraving him there.

Goku attacked yet he was getting the shit kicked out of him . Who could save them ?

Toon in for Part 8 as we see exactly who saves us from the wrath of Brolly.


	8. PART 08

PART 8

Brolly fired three ki blasts at Goku totally damaging him.

Trunks joined in and tried to interfere but with one hand , still looking at Goku he grabbed Trunks and threw him aside.

Goku used this chance to escape yet he was firmly grasped again. He was tortured as Brolly threw finger blasts at him the way Frieza had done to Piccolo. Brolly let go of Goku only to kick him head first to the column.

Brolly flies to where Goku is and grabs him by the leg he's about to punch him when he is stopped by a certain SSJ4

"Goten…" whispered Goku.

Goten had caught the raging punch.

Goten headbutted Brolly to the wall.

"KAMEHAMEHA !" Fired Goten.

Yet Brolly didn't want it to end this way. A purple aura engulfed him and he punched Goten to the air at the top of the colosseum

Brolly fire an orange beam which Goten dodged.

Goten appeared in his face and fired three semi huge red ki blasts.

Brolly just laughed insanely.

"hehehe. Fool ! KAKAROT WILL BE MINE !" he exclaimed and threw a fury of 20 punches and a kick sending Goten upwards. Brolly soared high in the air and with a purple aura engulfed around him he went through the SSJ4.

Then he elbowed him down to the ground.

Not letting him recover Brolly fired his famous green beam.

It totally pulverized Goten. Brolly stepped on Goten and stomped on him,

'dad…..I have failed you…..You were a hero to all……And I can't even save you , I can't protect you……..I'm weak……….' He thought as he was stomped then he saw Valece moving to protect him. She attempted to shove him but he just moved his hand and pushed her gently. This however knocked her out against the wall.

"Uh-oh Brolly's done a bad thing !" exclaimed Gohan.

"NO……YOU BEAST ! YOU SHIT ! AAAAAAAAAAAH" cried Goten and a powerful aura came out of no where. The force of his power sent Brolly hurling towards the air, Brolly was about to attack Goten again when Goten hurled into him. Kicking him to the wall. That was followed by a Kamehameha. Goten pummeled Brolly well. His face was filled with bruises. Brolly was about to punch when Goten threw him to the ground.

"AAAAAAAR NOOO I WILL KILL KAKAROTTO !" he said preparing to fire a blast at Goku.

"I WON'T LET YOU !" screamed Goten and fired a red ki blast which vanquished Brolly

"Don't worry son I'm proud of you." Said Goku and after those peaceful words Goten……fainted.

"Aah. Well done now you will face me. But before that you shall face my….sons"

Toon in for Part 9 as the Z fighters go head to head with the nine sons.


	9. PART 09

PART 9

Goku faced the first fighter. Zamii. Also known as the dark puppeteer.

Goku attacked immediately then Zamii pulled some strings and tried to control Goku but it was no use he was too powerful. Zamii then tried to hypnotise him but he almost got a nice kick in the ass !

"Aah tough guy eh ?" Said Zamii with an evil grin across his face. Then he made a clone of Goku.

Goku attacked the clone but the clone did he same as he did and had the same strength he had.

If Goku fired a kamehamha the clone fired a kamehameha if Goku attempts to punch the clone attempts to punch.

"I call it mirror clone so what do you think ? Pretty nifty eh ?" asked the stubby saiya-jin

"HA ! watch this" said Goku and made a red aura . His eyes went red and he was totally powerful.

"It's the Kaio khan also known as the shin ken. It is a thousand more times more powerful than the kaio ken. Basically this is the kaio-ken x 1000" the people in the room were amazed and soon the clone died as Goku powered up. Then Goku killed Zamii.

This enraged the sons and soon there was a hell of a war.

Vegeta enjoyed it the most. He killed Rishee and Konque.

"NOO KONQUE ! RRRR" said Omaque

Vegeta stared at Omaque his aura was sizzling . Raditz felt proud yet his pride was burst as Vegeta killed the boy.

All that was left were Etyo and…..Froze.

"I'll KILL YOU !" screamed Raditz.

"No father. Let me do it." Said Froze with a crazed look on his face.

Toon in for Part 10 as Froze takes on a new form


	10. PART 10

PART 10

Froze smirks and then he starts screaming. He takes on a new form. He was a crab like creature yet he was two legged.

Goku attacked with his kaio khan but was pushed aside easily.

"Good Froze. Kill them you buffoon" said Etyo.

Froze looked at him.

He grabbed him and squeezed him to death. Before he died Etyo said something.

"Father ….., I was the one who killed Jarugo…..I was jealous and wanted you to be proud of me for a chance……goodbye father……..AAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Etyo and died.

Froze attacked Pan , suddenly Vento stepped in to hold him off.

"Pan…….I love you ! I won't let him kill you !" he exclaimed but Vento was killed.

"no….no…NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Pan and transformed SSJ but she was kicked off and knocked out.

Uub came in and got mad at everyone's misery . Goku didn't train him for nothing. He must do something he was supposed to be a savior. As he thought this all Uub's hand flashed and purple electric current was formed around his hand as it glowed violently.

Froze looked at him and then their hands connected. Uub's hand went through the monster's and into his body's . Froze had died. Uub was a savior yet he fainted. Uub was weak yet the attack was much stronger than Brolly and Froze put together.

Toon in for PART 11 as Radiz avenges his sons. The last part of the whole series enjoy !


	11. PART 11

PART 11

Kibito Kai looked at the fight through a mirror. "It isn't looking too good." Said Kibito Kai. Elder kai nodded and snorted. He meditated an started floating gently . "I sense that that warrior is powerful enough to annihilate the four galaxies. We might have to reopen the eternal portal of death.

"But that could release the Blue dragon that was sealed 20,000,000 years ago." Warned Kibito Kai.

"Yes but we'd be in a worse fix then that if that guy destroyed the universe." Said Elder Kai as Kibito Kai agreed. "Fine we'll open the portal but we must let the Z fighters push him in quick otherwise we're all doomed cause if that warrior and the blue dragon come the universe is doomed for sure !" said Kibito Kai.

"Right we'll have to be careful. Otherwise the universe will be destroyed and I won't get to see the next issue of my porn magazine" added the elder Kai as Kibito Kai sighed.

Raditz sees the fighters all worn out and tortures them with the Radican technique. It enough to satisfy him from the death of his sons. Then again it wasn't

As Raditz fights he does not notice that Trunks and Gohan have fused.

Truhan rests and plans . Raditz was punching them all one by one.

Truhan breathes heavily as he is scared of what Raditz could do to him.

Then the elder Kai telepathically talks to him.

"Truhan ! we have opened a portal that would lead Raditz to eternal death. His power levels could destroy all four galaxies. We feel it. You must push him in the portal of eternal death right behind him and he'll never bother us again. And then I can have my porn magazine." Said the elder kai and Truhan nodded.

"KAMEHAMEHA !" shouted Truhan which caught Raditz off guard.

Raditz was being sucked by the portal. The cold air made him see death over and over again. If he went in there it would be bad.

Raditz pushed through.

"No……I must defeat KAKAROT !" shouted Raditz and was slowly overpowering the portal.

Vegeta jr and Goku jr nodded at each other and then the ran through him and were sucked as well. The three couldn't be wished back by the dragonballs and Vegeta jr and Goku jr were heroes. When they recovered they cleared the world up again , Pan wished Vento back and married him and all was fine.

Yep that's it . It's the end. Thanks for the reviews everybody ! I really appreaciate it. Aww poor Vegeta jr and Goku jr oh well. Flames and compliments are welcome. Plz don't be rude even if you hate it very much ok ! Oh and takes for all the reviews ppl especially animeprincess1452 see ya in the next fic .


End file.
